GUBRAAK!
by Miklotov Knight
Summary: Haha... Hanya fic penghilang Stress Chris. Pokoknya gaje, aneh ma apa aja yg anda bayangkan. Mind to ReAnRev?


HAAAAAI MINNA!... *buagh! Di tinju reader karena ribut* hehe, demi menghilangkan stress menyambut ujian pada tanggal 7 Juni nanti, yah jadilah fic gaje Chris yang satu ini! Hah… sebelumnya, **Chris minta maaf dulu buat Akatsuki FC n Bang Mas, **coz harus menistakan chara-charamu ini. Jika fic in terasa tak pantas, silahkan di ripyu. Terus pilih, **KEEP OR DELETE…**

Hai! Dari pada malah jadi ajang curhatan, yuk dibaca!

**GUBRAAK!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!: sebelumnya, Chris ingatkan pasti ada misstypo, OOC (liat aja kalo ada), sama hal-hal yang sepaket.**

Disebuah tempat yang (gak) nyaman dan (tak) aman…

"Huwaaa!..." Tobi lagi nangis di sudut.

Deidara nongol, "Kenapa Tobi?" tanya orang bergender tak jelas itu, *Dei: Authooorrr! –booom! -* bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hiks… a-aku," Bocah yang sedang menangis itu, *Tobi: Woy author! Nyari lollipop -?- kamu ya?* menjawab dengan sesenggukkan.

"Kenapa?" Deidara jadi penasaran.

"Hiks…Hiks… aku.."

"Ada apaaaa?" Deidari mulai kesal.

"Aku, kehilangan uangku. Hiks…"

"Oh, duit… Siapa yang ngambil?"

"Kakuzu senpai…"

'Dasar udah bangkotan masih gila duit!' batin Deidara. "Yaudah, mangnya berapa?"

"Cepek, Hiks…"

GUBRAAK!

"Oi! Itachi! Serius amat sih?" sapa Zetsu.

"Hn…" Itachi sibuk melototin Koran.

"Aku keluar bentar yaa…"

"Hn…"

2 hours later…

"Oi! Itachi!" sapa Zetsu lagi. 'perasaan dari tadi gak pindah-pindah halaman?' batin Zetsu.

"Hn…" Itachi masih sibuk ngototin Koran dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Dari tadi masih baca Koran?" tanya Zetsu.

"Hn…"

"Baca apa sih?" Zetsu deketin Itachi. Terus, ngikutan baca.

BUAAKK!

Zetsu pingsan. Ternyata isi korannya adalah…

'CREAM ANTI KERIPUT NO.1 DI KONOHA! (disitu juga terpampang wajah Tsunade sebelum pake krim, dan sesudah pake kirm)

LIMITED EDITION.

Rp. 999.000'

"HWAAA!... MAU BELIII…"

GUBRAAK!

"Aww… Sakit!" teriak Sasori.

"Sabar ya, bentar lagi masuk…" Hidan mencoba membujuk.

"A-ah… cepatlah," Sasori mulai berkeringat.

"Bentar lagi…"

"Sa-sakit Hidan!"

"Uuh! Akhirnya masuk!"

"Aah…"

"Kamu sih Sasori! Masa' mau pake sepatu sesak sih?"

GUBRAAK!

"Whew…" gumam Pein yang lagi baca buku bokep. Pas mau pindah halaman…

"Haah!" sebagian halaman buku telah hilang.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Pein sayaang~…" sapa Konan.

"…"

"Pein?"

"…" tak ada jawaban, karena Pein lagi cengok.

"Kenapa sich?"

"Majalahku disobek…" jawab Pein lesu.

"Ohh itu. tadi ku pake buat jualan gorengan…" ucap Konan santai.

"WHAAT!"

"Mangnya buku apa?" Konan melirik buku yang Pein pegang.

'Oh… pantesan yang beli banyak om-om! Ckckckck…'

GUBRAAK!

"Kisame! Kau kemanakan ayang-ayangku?" *baca : duit*

"Aoi sayang…" Kisame sibuk ngelus-ngelus ikan Lelenya.

"Wooy, Kisame! Budek lo!"

"Kenapa Kakuzu?"

"Uangku mana?"

"Tuh…" nunjuk Aoi. "TAdi Aoi laper. Karena gak ada makanan, ku kasih aja duitmu,"

"WHAAT?" dengan secepat kilat, Kakuzu mengambil Aoi.

"Hey! Kakuzu!" Kisame mengejar Kakuzu. Saat mulai dekat, Kisame menarik ekor Aoi.

"Lepaskan, Kis!" Kakuzu memegang erat-erat Aoi. "Dia itu uangku!"

"Tidaak! Aoi-chaaan!~~~" Kisame mulai nangis Bombay.

Dan terjadilah rebut-rebutan di tengah pasar ramai.

"Ihh… masa' bangkotan ama ikan ngerebut ikan? Bikin malu!" terdengar bising-bising dari keramaian.

"IKANKUUU!~~~"

"DUITKUUU!~~~"

GUBRAAK!

Setelah seluruh kegiatan gaje tadi, semua anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga -?- mereka. Kemudian, Konan datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi 9 gelas kopi, dan segelas jus jeruk. Setelah di lepas di meja, semua anggota Akatsuki langsung mengambilnya masing-masing.

"Lho? Senpai sekalian, kok Tobi dapet jus jeruk?" tanya Tobi sambil melirik satu-satunya gelas berisi jus jeruk yang ada di meja.

"Tobi kan' masih bocah, jadi belum boleh minum kopiiii…" jelas Deidara.

"Oh, iya juga ya!" ucap Tobi. Segera ia menyeruput jusnya.

'Nih anak mau juga diboongin.' Batin Akatsuki min Tobi.

BUAAKK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Tiba-tiba ditengah santai sore mereka, seseorang datang.

"Orochimaru? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Pein sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Hehe… ma'ap mengganggu. Aku dateng mau ngambil sesuatu yang ketinggalan." Jawabnya. Kemudian, ia pergi menuju mantan kamarnya.

7 minutes later…

"Nah, sudah selesai." Terlihat Orochimaru menenteng sebuah tas hitam besar.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Hidan yang bingung melihat tas besar yang dibawa Oro.

"Oh… ini alat make up sama peralatan nge lenong. Yaudah, ba bay semua! Muaach!"

"GUBRAAK!" Ucap all Akatsuki min Tobi. Kenapa? Karena Tobi lagi bingung nyeruput jusnya…

**O W A R I**

**WADUUUH! APAAN TUH! **Haah, biarlah. Namanya fic penghilang stress. Hm… buatnya juga cuman setengah jam. Hehe… yaudah. Silahkan diripyu. Mau pilih,

KEEP OR DELETE?

Whatever with you!

REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~


End file.
